Sunflower
by Kuroyuki31
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli dengan malaikat maut yang siap menjemputmu kapan saja, aku mencintaimu, bunga matahariku./ Untukmu, yang setia menemaninya sampai akhir/ AoKi, multichapter, complete. DOUBLE CHAPTER 4 and 5 UPDATED! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: First Time I Meet Him

_Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli apa yang akan menimpamu di masa depan nanti, aku mencintaimu. Baik sekarang maupun esok hari. Selamanya._

_Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli seberapa keras kau meyakinkanku akan resiko yang kudapat hasilnya nanti._

_Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli dengan malaikat maut yang siap menjemputmu kapan saja, aku mencintaimu, bunga matahariku._

..

..

..

**Sunflower**

_˗˗Untukmu, yang setia menemaninya sampai akhir˗˗_

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fiction is MINE

Pair: AoKi and others (maybe), AoMomo (friendship)

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

WARNING: OOC, Boys-Love, typos, mungkin membosankan/alur pasaran, AU (mungkin), summary aneh, jalan cerita mudah ditebak ("_ _)

..

..

..

Chapter 1: First Time I Meet Him

..

..

..

"Bunga yang indah, Dai-chan!"

Momoi Satsuki berseru senang saat teman kecilnya itu berkunjung seraya membawakan sebuket bunga untuknya yang sedang di opname.

Aomine Daiki menghela nafas. "Indah? Menurutku biasa saja..." ucapnya malas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan bercat putih itu, sementara Momoi asyik bermain dengan bunga yang dibawanya.

"...Apa kau tidak bosan disini?"

Momoi yang sedang mencium setangkai Lily putih, menoleh dengan penuh tanda tanya di wajahnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu, Dai-chan?"

Aomine mendengus. "Disini, di kamar rumah sakit ini. Kau sudah hampir seminggu dirawat disini. Apa kau tidak punya kemauan untuk sembuh?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi dokter bilang tubuhku masih lemah. Jadi aku harus mendapat perawatan lebih lama..." ucap Momoi sedikit sendu. Aomine hanya menatapnya.

Ya, teman masa kecil Aomine, Momoi Satsuki, sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena ia terkena penyakit Anemia. Hal itu membuat Momoi harus di _opname_ dan sampai sekarang ia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesembuhannya.

Kedua orang tua Momoi sibuk bekerja diluar kota. Mereka mempercayakan Aomine untuk mengurus putri mereka karena mereka tahu bahwa Aomine adalah teman masa kecil Momoi. Selain itu ia juga bisa diandalkan.

"...Seandainya mereka ada disini..." Momoi menghela nafas mengingat orang tuanya yang sedang sibuk. Aomine mengelus surai pink milik gadis itu. "Sudah ada aku yang mengurusmu. Lagipula aku datang kesin˗i tiap hari," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di kamar itu dan membukanya sedikit lebar. Membiarkan udara segar pagi itu masuk kedalamnya.

Aomine bersandar di dinding seraya menatap Momoi. "Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Momoi menggeleng. "Belum ada pendonor yang cocok untukku. Meskipun ada, darahku selalu menolaknya..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda tan itu menghela nafas. "Repot sekali jadinya."

CKLEK. Momoi dan Aomine menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Menampakkan dua orang lelaki yang lebih pendek˗˗˗ kurang tinggi dari mereka.

"_Doumo_, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san."

"_Ohayou_, Daiki, Satsuki."

"Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun!" Momoi dengan semangat menyebut nama temannya dan Aomine di sekolah, yang merupakan pelaku pembuka pintu tadi.

"Tetsu? Akashi? Pagi sekali kalian menjenguk Satsuki."

Pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ dan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ melangkah masuk dan mendekati ranjang yang diduduki Momoi. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Satsuki?" ucap pemuda _heterochrome_ itu.

"Aku baik, Akashi-kun." Momoi menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja, Momoi-san." Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ tersenyum kecil padanya. Momoi membalas senyumannya. "_Arigatou_, Tetsu-kun," ucapnya pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hei!" seru Aomine yang merasa diabaikan.

Kuroko meletakkan sebuah keranjang berisi berbagai macam buah-buahan diatas meja disebelah ranjang Momoi. Bersebelahan dengan sebuket bunga yang dibawa oleh Aomine tadi. "Jadi, apa Momoi-san sudah mendapatkan donor darah?"

Momoi menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Setiap ada pendonor yang golongan darahnya sama denganku, namun saat uji coba dilakukan, darahku tidak bisa menerimanya..." ucapnya.

Akashi menaikkan sedikit sebelah alisnya. "Menolak?"

"Mungkin darah Satsuki tidak bisa menerima darah milik orang lain," ucap Aomine asal. Akashi menatap sinis pada Aomine. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Daiki."

Aomine berdecih pelan.

Momoi mengangguk. "Entahlah, padahal golongan darahnya sudah sama. Kata dokter, itu reaksi yang wajar kok..." ucapnya.

Aomine menatap heran pada sebuah keranjang yang sama yang dipegang Kuroko. "Tetsu, kenapa kau membawa dua keranjang berisi buah yang sama?"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah benda yang dimaksud. "Ah, ini untuk sepupuku. Ia dirawat disini juga. Aku berencana sekalian menjenguknya setelah menjenguk Momoi-san."

Aomine mengangguk paham.

Akashi, Momoi, dan Kuroko mengobrol dengan seru. Aomine yang merasa diabaikan hanya mendengus pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, dan ia bisa melihat taman kecil di rumah sakit itu.

Irisnya tak sengaja menangkap seorang pemuda (yang ia taksir seusianya) bersurai blonde sedang tersenyum dan menutup matanya seraya mencium sebuket bunga Lily putih digenggamannya. Pemuda itu memakai baju pasien rumah sakit, sama seperti Momoi.

_Pemuda yang cantik..._ pikirnya. Namun ia segera tersadar dari pikiran nista itu.

_Heh? Mana mungkin aku menyukainya! Dia itu lelaki dan aku masih normal!_

Sayang sekali, Aomine. Cinta itu tak terduga.

..

..

..

"Kami pulang dulu," Kuroko pamit kepada Momoi dan Aomine setelah mereka mengobrol selama 2 jam penuh. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 siang.

"Terima kasih sudah menjengukku, Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun," ucap Momoi seraya tersenyum. Kuroko membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Cepatlah sembuh, Momoi-san..." ucapnya seraya mengelus kepala gadis itu. Momoi merona.

"Cepat sembuh, Satsuki," ucap Akashi. "Dan kau," ia menunjuk pemuda tan yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya sejak tadi, samping jendela. "Jaga Satsuki. Jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya." Perintah Akashi.

Aomine berseru, "memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan pada Satsuki?! Jangan menuduhku melakukan hal yang 'macam-macam' seperti katamu tadi, Akashi!"

Akashi mengangkat bahunya. "Ayo, Tetsuya." Kuroko mengangguk. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sebentar lagi makan siang," ucap Momoi kepada Aomine sepeninggal kedua pemuda itu.

"Aku tau," jawab Aomine singkat. Ia masih asyik memandang keluar jendela. Memandang pemuda itu tepatnya.

Aomine tidak berpindah tempat dari tadi. Hal itu tentu membuat Momoi sedikit curiga. Apa yang dilihat oleh Aomine sejak tadi?

"Dai-chan?" panggil Momoi. Aomine menoleh. "Apa?"

"Apa sih yang kau lihat dari tadi? Antusias sekali... kau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kami bertiga tadi mengacuhkanmu."

Aomine sedikit gelagapan. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela tadi. Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Dai-chan~"

Aomine menoleh lagi. "Apa lagi?"

Momoi tersenyum polos. "Belikan aku lolipop dong."

Aomine sweatdrop. "Kau sakit, tidak boleh makan lolipop."

Wajah Momoi memelas. "Tapi aku mau~ ayolah Dai-chan~ ya~?"

Akhirnya, Aomine tak punya pilihan selain menuruti permintaan sahabat kecilnya.

..

..

..

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Aomine berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan oleh Momoi. Ia segera kembali ke kamar rawat gadis itu.

Saat melewati taman rumah sakit, ia melihat pemuda tadi sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Keadaannya masih sama, ia masih menggenggam sebuket Lily putih. Tapi ada sedikit perbedaan.

Heh? Apa dia pingsan? Pikir Aomine yang ternyata memperhatikan pemuda itu daritadi. Ia menghampirinya.

Dan dugaannya (mungkin) benar. Muka pemuda itu sedikit pucat, hal itu membuat Aomine sedikit panik. Ia menepuk pelan pipi pemuda blonde itu. "Hei, bangun!"

Ia menepuknya selama beberapa kali, dan perlahan pemuda itu menggeliat pelan dan membuka kedua matanya. Aomine yang hendak menghela nafas lega, menahan nafasnya selama sedetik saat pemuda itu menampakkan iris _topaz_ yang sangat indah (menurutnya).

"...Ah, aku ketiduran ssu..."

Pemuda _blonde_ tadi menatap Aomine. "Terima kasih telah membangunkanku ssu!" Ia tersenyum lebar. Aomine membeku. "...ah, iya...sama-sama..." ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum. "Kenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta! Namamu ssu?"

Aomine sedikit terpana. "...Aomine...Daiki..." ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Kise Ryouta tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, kupanggil Aominecchi ya?"

Aomine mengangguk, hal itu ia lakukan tanpa ia sadari (lagi).

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Aomine. Ia duduk disebelah Kise. Kise menatap buket Lily putih di genggamannya. "Aku sedang menikmati udara segar ssu~ tanpa sadar aku ketiduran, hehe..." cengir Kise menyadari kecerobohannya. Aomine sweatdrop.

"Lalu, Aominecchi sendiri kenapa ada disini?" Kise balik bertanya hal yang sama pada pemuda tan itu.

"Aku mengurus sahabatku yang sedang dirawat disini," jawabnya. Aomine menatap Kise. "Kau dirawat disini ya? Kau sakit apa?" tanya Aomine iseng. Sedikit penasaran sebenarnya.

Yang ditanya tersenyum. "Iya, aku dirawat disini sudah sejak setahun yang lalu karena sakit Leukemia."

..

..

..

To be Continued

..

..

..

My second fanfiction in this fandom \o/

_Doumo_, saya kembali dengan fanfic multichapter pertama saya disini setelah memulai debut dengan fic berjudul Surprise for Ryouta. Dan saya mencoba membuat fanfic multichapter seperti ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini walau baru 1 chapter.

Nah, setelah membaca cerita ini, apa kalian berpikir untuk me-reviewnya? Aku bersedia melanjutkan cerita ini dengan cepat ketika kalian memberi review yang positif ^^

-Kuroyuki-


	2. Chapter 2: With You

_Tolong jangan lakukan hal yang lebih dari ini._

_Aku tidak berharap ada rasa yang tumbuh diantara kita._

_Kumohon, jangan melakukan hal seperti itu._

_Aku takut... kau akan terpuruk setelah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nantinya_

..

..

..

**Sunflower**

_-__Untukmu, yang __setia menemaninya sampai akhir-_

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fiction is MINE

Pair: AoKi and others (maybe), AoMomo (friendship)

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

WARNING: OOC, Boys-Love, typos, mungkin membosankan/alur pasaran, AU (mungkin), summary aneh, jalan cerita mudah ditebak ("_ _)

KALAU GAK SUKA, JANGAN DIBACA ^^)b

..

..

..

Chapter 2: With You

..

..

..

Aomine membeku sementara Kise masih setia tersenyum (walau senyuman itu sedikit memudar setelahnya).

"Kau...sudah setahun ada disini?" tanya Aomine tak percaya. Kise mengangguk pelan. "Ya, itu memang benar. Kenapa...Aominecchi terkejut seperti itu ssu?" tanya Kise heran. Aomine sedikit gugup menjawabnya.

"A-ah, tidak. Aku hanya kaget saja..." ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kise. Tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih ke tangan pemuda blonde itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sedikit, heran. "Kise, kenapa kau tidak di infus?"

Kise menoleh ke tangan kanannya. Ia mengangkatnya sedikit. "Oh, aku sudah sembuh sedikit ssu! Dokter bilang aku boleh melepas infusnya, tetapi aku tak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit dulu ssu..."

"...Hah?" Aomine heran mendengar jawaban itu. Ia menghela nafas. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

Aomine berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kise. "Ayo, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu."

Kise terdiam sebentar, agak terkejut melihat tingkah Aomine. Lalu ia tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan itu. "Ayo ssu!" ia berdiri, tak lupa dibawanya buket bunga tadi.

Mereka menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. Kise tak berhenti bercerita tentang kehidupannya kepada Aomine, yang membuat pemuda tan itu mendengus kesal. _Cerewet sekali, dia sebenarnya lelaki atau perempuan sih?! Dia bahkan lebih cerewet daripada Satsuki..._ pikir Aomine seraya memandang bosan pada lelaki disebelahnya.

"...terus, terus, aku punya 2 kakak perempuan ssu! Tapi mereka sudah bekerja. Mereka-"

"Kise, dimana kamarmu?"

Cerita Kise terpotong oleh pertanyaan yang diucapkan Aomine dengan malas.

"Aominecchi! Ceritaku belum selesai, kenapa dipotong sih ssu?!" bukannya memberikan jawaban, pemuda blonde itu malah protes kepada Aomine. Yang menjadi objek protes memandang malas pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih. Sudah jawab saja!" Aomine balik protes dan membuat bibir Kise mengerucut. "Hidoi ssu! Kamarku di lantai 3 nomor 7!" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

Aomine sedikit merona saat Kise memberinya ekspresi seperti itu.

..

..

..

"Kita sampai ssu~" ucap Kise riang saat mereka sampai di kamar empunya. Aomine menatap pintu ruangan disebelah kanan kamar rawat Kise, membuat pemuda blonde itu heran. "Ada apa, Aominecchi?"

Aomine terdiam sebentar. "...ya ampun..." gumamnya.

Kise semakin heran. "Aominecchi kenapa sih?" tanya Kise seraya mendekat ke arah Aomine yang sedang terpaku di depan pintu yang terletak di samping kamar rawat Kise. Aomine _sweatdrop_.

"...Kamarmu bersebelahan dengan kamar Satsuki..."

"...Satsuki?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Oke, dia tidak mengerti akan sikap dan ucapan Aomine. Siapa pula itu Satsuki?!

Aomine menghela nafas (ia terlalu banyak menghela nafas hari ini). "Sahabatku. Aku sedang merawatnya saat ini. Aku sudah bilang tadi kan?"

Kise berbinar. "Satsuki? Jadi dia seorang gadis ssu? Apa dia pacar Aominecchi?"

Aomine menggeleng dengan kuat saat Kise bertanya apakah Momoi adalah pacarnya. "Dia memang seorang gadis. Tapi tidak, dia bukan pacarku!" Aomine langsung membayangkan seandainya Momoi adalah pacarnya, namun ia segera menghilangkan pikiran itu.

"Hah~ ya sudahlah kalau Aominecchi bilang begitu, aku masuk dulu ya ssu~" Kise membuka pintu kamarnya lalu melambaikan tangan pada Aomine. Pemuda tan itu mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamar Momoi.

..

..

..

"Kau lama sekali, Dai-chan." Komentar Momoi yang sedang memakan apel dari keranjang buah pemberian Akashi dan Kuroko tadi. Aomine mendengus. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Tidak biasanya. Apa yang kau lakukan diluar, Dai-chan?"

Aomine menghampiri ranjang Momoi dan meletakkan lolipop pesanannya diatas pangkuan Momoi. "Tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Sikap itu tentu membuat Momoi sedikit curiga, namun ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Momoi menghela nafas seraya memandang jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. "...sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus disini..." gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Aomine mengelus puncak kepala Momoi. "Tenang saja. Tak lama lagi kau pasti akan keluar dari sini."

Momoi tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Aomine. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela tu lagi. "Nee, Dai-chan."

Aomine hanya menoleh. Momoi menghela nafas. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjagaku..." Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Hah~?" Aomine mengelus tengkuknya. "...Kau ini aneh, Satsuki..." komentar Aomine asal. Momoi cemberut. "Kau jahat, Dai-chan!"

..

..

..

-4.00 PM-

"Lho, kau mau kemana, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi ketika Aomine bersiap keluar dari kamar itu. Tangan Aomine yang tadinya bergerak hendak membuka pintu itu, berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Momoi.

"...cari udara," jawab Aomine secara asal tanpa menoleh. Ia keluar dan menyisakan pandangan tanda tanya dari Momoi. "...Haah~?"

Aomine kini berada diluar kamar Momoi. Ia terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas (lagi). Dan akhirnya ia melangkah ke pintu yang terletak disebelah kanannya. Ia mengetuknya perlahan.

"...masuk saja ssu!" sebuah jawaban dari balik pintu yang terdengar sedikit khas.

Ya, jawaban "mencari udara" itu sebenarnya bohong. Buktinya kini Aomine dengan santai membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia mengunjungi Kise.

Entah, Aomine sendiri heran kenapa ia berpikir untuk menjenguk pemuda blonde itu. Mengenalnya saja baru hari ini. Itu pun beberapa jam yang lalu. Aomine melakukan semua itu tanpa sadar.

Semacam kekuatan cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin.

Dan kini Aomine berdiri dihadapan ranjang Kise. Si empunya masih asyik memainkan handphonenya. "Ah, ada apa Aominecchi? Kenapa mengunjungiku?" tanya Kise ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pelaku pembuka pintu itu.

Kise sedikit terkejut saat mengetahuinya. Ia mengira yang mengunjunginya itu adalah sepupunya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Aomine lah yang datang.

Dan sekarang Aomine berdiri dengan kikuk. "...ah, itu... bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Aomine gugup seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, enggan menatap pemuda blonde di hadapannya.

Kise tersentak saat Aomine bertanya seperti itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja kok ssu."

"Baik-baik saja?" Aomine mengulang pertanyaan itu seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap selang infus yang terhubung dengan tangan kanan Kise. "Kenapa sekarang ada infus di situ?" tunjuknya.

Kise menoleh ke arah objek tunjukan Aomine. Ia meringis pelan. "Saat makan siang tadi tubuhku lemah lagi ssu. Makanya dokter memasangkannya padaku..."

Aomine menjitak pelan kepala Kise. "Baka! Itu artinya kau tidak baik-baik saja!" dan dibalas dengan ucapan Kise. "Ittai ssu~! Aominecchi hidoi~!" ucap Kise seraya mengelus kepalanya.

Aomine tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia tersadar akan sebuah hal.

"Kise, kau tidak dijaga oleh siapapun?"

Kise terdiam sebentar. "Oh, itu. Kakak dan orang tua ku memang tidak menjagaku, mereka sedang kerja ssu."

Kini giliran Aomine yang terdiam. "Tapi tiap sore sepupuku datang kesini kok ssu!" ucapnya lagi. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Sepupumu?"

Kise mengangguk dengan semangat. Tepat setelah itu, pintu kamar Kise terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki yang sangat familiar. Aomine terbelalak. Kise bersemangat.

"Akhirnya kau da-"

"...Tetsu?"

Pemuda yang membuka pintu tadi sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Aomine, namun wajahnya tenang seperti biasa. "_Doumo_, Aomine-kun."

..

..

..

"...Jadi Kise itu sepupumu, Tetsu?!"

Kuroko mengangguk. Kise memandang kedua orang itu dengan bingung. "Tunggu, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi. Kalian...saling kenal?" tanya Kise.

Aomine mendengus. "Dia temanku dan Satsuki. Kami sekelas."

Kuroko memandang Kise. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Kise-kun. Kau dan Aomine-kun saling kenal?"

"...A-ah... etto..." Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kami tak sengaja ketemu tadi siang ssu~"

"...oh, pantas... kemana saja kau dari tadi, Kise-kun? Tadi pagi aku menjengukmu, tapi kau tak ada." Kuroko menatap Kise. Untuk sesaat, keberadaan Aomine terlupakan.

Aomine yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, sabar.

"Tadi aku ketiduran di taman ssu. Lalu Aominecchi membangunkanku dan mengantarku kembali ke kamar ssu!" jawab Kise. Kuroko mengangguk. "_Sou desu ka_..."

"Oh, jadi 'sepupu' yang kau maksud itu Kise, Tetsu?" kini giliran Aomine bersuara. Ia teringat ucapan Kuroko tadi pagi.

"...jadi setiap sore, kau selalu kesini, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine lagi. Kuroko mengangguk. "Orang tua dan kakak Kise-kun sedang sibuk. Aku juga harus sekolah. Jadi aku menggantikan mereka," jelas Kuroko.

"Hoo~ begitu..." ucap Aomine. Ia menoleh pada Kise yang menatapnya berbinar.

"Jadi Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi satu sekolah? Hee, kok Kurokocchi tidak pernah menceritakan teman-temanmu padaku ssu?" rengek Kise. Aomine mendengus mendengarnya. "Yang penting sekarang kau tahu, Kise."

Kuroko menatap Aomine. "Lalu, apa yang Aomine-kun lakukan disini? Bukankah kau harus menjaga Momoi-san?"

Aomine terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "A-aku hanya memastikan saja..."

"Memastikan apa, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko bertanya lagi karena tidak puas dengan jawaban pemuda tan itu. Kise juga menatap Aomine. Kise sendiri heran mengapa Aomine berkunjung kesini.

Aomine mendengus. "Aku hanya sedang bosan," ucapnya seraya melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Kise menatap heran pada sosok yang ada dibalik pintu kamarnya sekarang. "Aominecchi orang yang aneh ssu. Aku heran kenapa Kurokocchi bisa berteman dengan orang seperti itu," komentarnya.

Kuroko hanya terdiam.

..

..

..

"Dai-chan~! Akhirnya kau kembali~!" seru Momoi dengan girang kepada Aomine yang baru saja menapakkan kakiknya di kamar rawat Momoi. Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau sangat senang?" tanya Aomine seraya menghampiri ranjang Momoi.

Momoi tersenyum lebar seraya berkata, "dokter bilang ada seorang pendonor yang darahnya cocok denganku! Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari sini! Senangnya~"

Aomine tersentak. 'Satsuki akan segera keluar dari sini...? berarti...

...mungkin aku tak bisa menjenguk Kise lagi...'

Momoi menatap Aomine yang tampaknya tidak senang dengan kabar darinya. "Dai-chan, ada apa? Kau tampak tidak—"

"Aku senang kok!" kilah Aomine. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa sedikit sedih saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa tak lama lagi Momoi akan segera bebas dari opname nya.

Hatinya telah tertambat pada Kise, mungkin.

Jawaban itu tak membuat Momoi puas. "Ada apa, Dai-chan? Dari tadi kau berkilah ketika aku bertanya. Kau aneh sekali!" ucapnya kesal.

Aomine terdiam, ia mendekati jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan senja diluar rumah sakit itu. "Akan kuceritakan nanti," ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

Aomine sungguh kebingungan. Sangat kebingungan, tepatnya. Hari ini banyak kejadian yang tak bisa ia duga.

Seperti tadi siang, contohnya. Ia mengamati pemuda blonde bernama Kise dari jendela kamar rawat Momoi. Menatapnya seakan terhipnotis saat melihat pemuda itu untuk yang pertama kalinya (atau ia memang sudah terhipnotis semenjak pertama memperhatikannya).

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu, ia mengunjungi kamar rawat Kise. Ia sendiri heran mengapa badannya bergerak menuju ruangan itu. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia sedikit menyukai Kise.

Dengan begini jelas sudah, Aomine Daiki jatuh cinta pada Kise Ryouta sejak pandangan pertama.

..

..

..

To be Continued

..

..

..

Chapter 2 updated~~~ \m/

Gimana, gimana? Agak aneh ya chapter 2 ini? Apalagi summary nya... *sigh*

Sebenarnya ide sedikit mandet sih~ tapi dengan adanya ide yang datang tiba-tiba, semoga jalan ceritanya gak aneh... sumimasen... *deep bows*

Makasih buat yang udah bersedia baca, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow cerita ini. Semoga chapter 2 ini membuat kalian penasaran sama kelanjutannya ^w^

-Kuroyuki-


	3. Chapter 3: Missing You

_Ada hal yang harus ku lakukan sebelum hari itu datang_

_Bagaimanapun, aku tak ingin kehilangan sosokmu_

..

..

..

**Sunflower**

_-Untukmu, yang setia menemaninya sampai akhir-_

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fiction is MINE

Pair: AoKi, AoMomo (friendship)

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

WARNING: OOC, Boys-Love, typos, mungkin membosankan/alur pasaran, AU (mungkin), summary aneh, jalan cerita mudah ditebak ("_ _)

KALAU GAK SUKA, JANGAN DIBACA ^^)b

..

..

..

Chapter 3: Missing You

..

..

..

Seminggu kemudian, Momoi dinyatakan telah sembuh dari penyakit Anemia yang ia derita. Ia juga sudah keluar dari rumah sakit yang ia tempati selama 2 minggu terakhir.

Momoi sangat senang, namun Aomine sebaliknya.

Akhir-akhir ini, Momoi sering melihat Aomine yang melamun. Terkadang Aomine terlihat seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu, _atau seseorang mungkin..._

Tak tahan dengan sikap Aomine yang berubah seperti itu, Momoi mengambil langkah. Ia bertanya pada Aomine suatu hari.

"Dai-chan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih akhir-akhir ini?"

Momoi bertanya seperti itu ketika mereka sedang makan siang berama di halaman sekolah mereka.

Aomine menoleh. "Apa sih yang kau tanyakan. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

_Bohong..._

"...Dai-chan bohong..." gumam Momoi. Aomine dapat menangkap gumaman gadis itu dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak bohong!" elak Aomine. Tiba-tiba saja Momoi merasa kesal. "Cobalah untuk jujur, Dai-chan!" gadis itu tidak tahan lagi. Ia berdiri dihadapan pemuda tan itu seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu! Apa yang kau pikirkan, tidak! Sebenarnya, siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Aomine tersentak saat pertanyaan mendengar pertanyaan Momoi yang memang tepat sasaran.

Kise Ryouta. Ialah pemuda yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Aomine.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Momoi keluar dari rumah sakit, Aomine tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena belum menjenguk pemuda blonde itu lagi.

Bohong sekali bila ia tak merindukan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun, Kise adalah orang yang telah mencuri hatinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjenguk Kise, tapi gengsinya terlalu besar untuk itu.

Aomine menghela nafas. "...nanti saja kuceritakan," ucapnya. Ia berdiri meninggalkan Momoi.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi menahan lengan kanan pemuda tan itu. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sih?! Apa salahnya kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"

Aomine berbalik. Sedikit luluh saat melihat tatapan sendu Momoi saat menahannya tadi. Aomine merasa sedikit kesal. _Sebenarnya yang harus disalahkan itu Kise atau dirinya sih?_ Pikir Aomine.

Aomine, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Kise. Kau terlalu sayang pada pemuda blonde itu.

Aomine mendengus. Untung jam istirahat masih belum berakhir. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bercerita kepada Momoi.

"...aku...sedang menyukai seseorang..." ucap Aomine pelan.

Momoi terkejut. _Aomine Daiki... menyukai seseorang?!_

"Dai-chan~~! Akhirnya~~"

"...hah?!" Aomine menatap Momoi yang sedang kegirangan. Hei, dirinya sedang galau tahu. "Siapa orang yang kau sukai itu, Dai-chan~?"

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kalau ku sebutkan namanya pun kau tak akan tahu."

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Beritahu saja, Dai-chan~! Aku janji kok tidak akan memberitahunya pada siapapun!" ucap Momoi.

"Tidak, kau pasti tidak tahu!" kilah Aomine. Ia tidak sedang berbohong sekarang. Momoi Satsuki sama sekali tidak mengenal Kise Ryouta.

"Dai-chan jahat~!"

..

..

..

"Akashi, Tetsu tidak latihan?" Aomine menghampiri Akashi yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan pelatih basket mereka. Sekarang waktunya kegiatan klub.

Akashi menoleh sebentar pada Aomine. "Dia ke rumah sakit. Mungkin untuk merawat sepupunya." Ucap Akashi tanpa melihat ke arah Aomine.

Aomine mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Akashi. Ia menghampiri Momoi yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa anggota basket mereka. Di sekolah ini, Momoi adalah manajer klub basket.

"Satsuki," panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Dai-chan, ada apa?" tanya Momoi seraya menghampirinya.

Aomine mengelus tengkuknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "...setelah ini... kau mau mampir ke suatu tempat denganku tidak?" tawarnya sedikit gugup.

Momoi sedikit terpana. "Baiklah, Dai-chan!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aomine menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit lega.

..

..

..

"Dai-chan, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Dan kenapa kau membawa bunga segala?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar berkali-kali dari mulut Momoi. Aomine yang berjalan disebelahnya hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu semenjak ia dan Momoi menghampiri sebuah toko bunga.

"Diamlah, nanti juga kau tahu!" ucapnya ketus. Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Mereka sampai di tempat itu. Kedua iris Momoi terbelalak lebar.

"...Dai-chan... kenapa... kita kembali ke... rumah sakit ini?"

Ya, sekarang mereka ada di rumah sakit tempat Momoi dirawat 2 minggu lalu. Aomine menoleh ke arah Momoi yang masih terdiam didepan bangunan itu.

"Ayo masuk, Satsuki," panggil Aomine. Momoi tersentak, lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Aomine yang memasuki rumah sakit itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di lantai 3, tepatnya didepan kamar nomor 7. Lagi-lagi Momoi terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang dilakukan oleh Aomine. "...Dai-chan, apa sih yang kau lakukan..." ucap Momoi pelan kepada Aomine yang sedang mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

"Masuk saja ssu~" suara seorang pemuda yang terdengar khas menjawab ketukan pintu Aomine.

Aomine membukanya perlahan, sementara Momoi mengintip dari balik badannya.

Kise terkejut, sekaligus senang saat melihat Aomine. "Aominecchi~!" kemudian irisnya menatap Momoi. "Etto... dia siapa ssu?"

Aomine menoleh ke belakang. "Satsuki, tidak usah sembunyi seperti itu. Seperti anak kecil saja..." ucapnya sambil _sweatdrop. _Momoi, yang tak terima dirinya dikatakan anak kecil, mulai menampakkan dirinya. "Siapa yang anak kecil-" ucapannya terputus saat irisnya bertemu dengan milik Kise.

Momoi mendadak salah tingkah saat Kise menatapnya balik. "A-ah, sumimasen...!" ucapnya seraya ber-_ojigi._ "N-namaku... Momoi Satsuki, temannya Aomine-kun!" ucap Momoi sedikit gugup.

Kise tertawa pelan melihat sikap Momoi. "Tak perlu gugup seperti itu, Momoicchi."

Momoi mengerjap. _Momoi...cchi?_

"Kise-kun senang menambahkan suffiks '-cchi' di nama belakang orang yang dipanggilnya, Momoi-san."

"EH?!" Momoi berbalik dan mendapati Kuroko yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Tetsu-kun?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Momoi setengah berseru. Kuroko menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Aku adalah sepupu Kise-kun. Setiap sore aku kesini untuk mengurusnya."

"...Kise-kun...?" Momoi mengulang panggilan itu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda blonde yang tersenyum padanya.

"Namaku Kise Ryouta ssu! Salam kenal, Momoicchi."

..

..

..

Momoi tidak suka dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia terjebak bersama 3 orang lelaki seumurannya (dimana ia baru mengenal salah satu dari mereka), dalam satu ruangan.

Dan sekarang keberadaannya hampir terlupakan karena Aomine asyik mengobrol dengan Kise dan Kuroko. Momoi hanya bisa menghela nafas, sabar.

"...jadi, kau Kise Ryouta?" pertanyaan Momoi mengawali pembicaraannya dengan pemuda blonde itu. Kise mengangguk. "Jadi kau 'Satsuki' yang waktu itu dirawat di sebelah kamar ini ya ssu?"

Momoi tersentak. "...Y-yah, sepertinya begitu..." ucapnya pelan. Ia memang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Salahkan Aomine yang tak ingin memberitahunya.

Kise tertawa. "Momoicchi lucu sekali sih! Hehe, pasti pantas ya kalau pacaran sama Aominecchi~" goda Kise seraya mengerling pada Aomine yang sedang bersandar di dekat jendela.

Aomine dan Momoi terkejut.

"Kami jadian?! Dalam mimpimu, Kise!" ucap Aomine dengan kesal.

"I-itu benar, Ki-chan! Lagipula kan Aomine-kun sukanya sama-umph!"

"...Eh? Aominecchi sukanya sama siapa ssu?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan saat melihat Aomine membekap mulut Momoi dengan sebelah tangannya.

_Baka!_ Batin Aomine. "A-aku sedang tidak menyukai siapapun kok!" kilah Aomine. Momoi masih berusaha melepas tangan Aomine yang masih menutupi mulutnya.

"—umph! Aomine-kun sebenarnya suka dengan Ki-"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih, Satsuki!" seru Aomine bersamaan dengan kalimat yang hendak diucapkan oleh Momoi. Kise semakin tak mengerti. Sementara itu, Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kise.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise heran. Kuroko menggeleng pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. "Aku cuma sedikit senang, Kise-kun."

..

..

..

"...Sudah jam 5 sore Aomine-kun. Ayo pulang," ajak Momoi setelah mereka puas mengobrol. Aomine mengangguk, sementara Kise tampak kecewa.

"Hee? Sudah mau pulang ya ssu~? Padahal aku masih ingin bersama kalian lebih lama ssu~" ucapnya sedikit sendu.

PATS. Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine yang menepuk pelan kepalanya. Aomine menatap mata Kise. "Besok kami kesini lagi."

Kise terpana. Ia mengangguk. "Jangan bohong ya ssu!" ucapnya. Aomine tersenyum kecil pada pemuda itu, lalu mengikuti Momoi yang sudah menunggu diluar kamar Kise.

Sebelum Aomine keluar, ia masih menyempatkan diri berbalik kepada Kise. "Oi, Kise!" panggilnya. Kise hanya menoleh.

Aomine menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tangan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "...jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku... pasti kesini lagi besok!" ucapnya. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu, menyisakan Kise dan Kuroko yang terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan dari Aomine.

Kuroko melirik Kise, dan pemuda itu sedikit terbelalak. _Kise-kun..._

Ia bisa melihat adanya likuid bening yang jatuh dari iris pemuda blonde itu.

..

..

..

"...Dai-chan kenapa tidak jujur saja..." ucap Momoi pelan pada Aomine yang berjalan didepannya. Aomine terdiam.

Momoi menghela nafas, menatap pemuda itu dengan sendu. Tentu saja, ia ikut merasakan kesedihan yang terpancar dari Aomine saat mendengar ucapan Kise tadi.

"_...Aku sakit Leukemia dan sudah setahun berada disini ssu. Tapi sepertinya keadaanku mulai memburuk lagi ssu... dokter bilang aku harus menjalani beberapa perawatan supaya aku bisa memperpanjang umurku..."_

"...Dai-chan, kau dengar aku kan?!" seru Momoi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Aomine yang berhenti berjalan juga. Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Untunglah keadaannya sedikit sepi pejalan kaki. Jadi mereka bisa dengan leluasa berhenti kapan saja, seperti saat ini.

Aomine masih tidak menjawab dan hal itu membuat Momoi gusar. "Kau pengecut sekali, Dai-chan."

Pernyataan gusar Momoi membuat Aomine berbalik menghadap gadis itu. Ia terkejut. "Apa yang-"

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang sedang kau alami, Dai-chan." Gadis itu terlihat sedang menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah. "Kau seharusnya memberitahu ku dari awal."

Aomine masih terdiam. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap Momoi yang sudah terisak pelan.

"...Kau tahu, Satsuki. Aku baru mengenalnya minggu lalu..." Aomine mulai bercerita. "...pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia terlalu anggun sebagai seorang lelaki. Tapi aura cerianya terus menarikku. Menarikku untuk terus menatapnya. Pesonanya memang luar biasa..."

Momoi terdiam seraya menyeka air matanya. Aomine melangkah pelan menuju sebuah taman yang sepi. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Aomine masih enggan menatap Momoi. "...Dasar, bisa-bisanya aku menetapkan hatiku untuknya... padahal baru saja bertemu..."

Momoi sudah tak tahan mendengar curhatan Aomine. "Hentikan, Dai-chan! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" desak Momoi. Aomine menghela nafas.

"...Aku tahu, Satsuki..." _ya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat..._

..

..

..

To Be Continued

..

..

..

Chapter 3~~ /o/

Update nya kelamaan ya? Gomen, idenya mandet lagi QwQ

Gimana kesannya di chapter 3 ini? Semoga nyambung ya... kok kayaknya banyak kata-kata alay gitu ya... Sumimasen~ saya gak berniat ngebuat mereka jadi alay gara-gara cinta~~ ("_ _)

Dan saya punya pertanyaan untuk fic ini: Apa saya harus melanjutkannya, atau menghapusnya?

Habisnya saya takut chapter yang ini gak nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya... ("_ _)

Saa, mind to review?

-Kuroyuki-


	4. Chapter 4: Koishiteru

_Tidak, aku belum terlambat_

_Aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum hari itu datang_

..

..

..

**Sunflower**

_-Untukmu, yang setia menemaninya sampai akhir-_

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fiction is MINE

Pair: AoKi, AoMomo (friendship)

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

WARNING: OOC, Boys-Love, typos, mungkin membosankan/alur pasaran, AU (mungkin), summary aneh, jalan cerita mudah ditebak ("_ _)

KALAU GAK SUKA, JANGAN DIBACA ^^)b

..

..

..

Chapter 4: _Koishiteru_

..

..

..

"Aominecchi jadi lebih sering kesini 'ssu."

Komentar dari Kise membuat Aomine yang sedang menikmati pemandangan luar, menoleh kepadanya. Ada sedikit semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda _tan_ itu. "Memangnya ada masalah jika aku dan Satsuki sering kesini?" tanya Aomine seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kise tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga sih. Habisnya aku bosan disini terus. Selama ini, yang menjagaku cuma Kurokocchi. Kakak perempuan dan orang tuaku hanya menjenguk seminggu sekali karena mereka sibuk 'ssu."

Pemuda _blonde_ itu menatap Kuroko dan Momoi yang sedang asyik bercanda, tak jauh dari mereka. "Aku tidak kesepian setelah kau dan Momocchi datang 'ssu," ucapnya lirih.

Aomine hanya terdiam. Ia menatap Kise yang sedang tersenyum lemah dan terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Saat Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Momoi yang sedang mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Aomine, ia mendadak sedikit gugup. Aomine melirik Momoi seolah berkata _cepat-alihkan-perhatiannya_!

"Tetsu-kun, sudah hampir waktu makan siang. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" tawar Momoi dengan ceria. Kuroko kelihatannya ingin menolak tawaran itu, namun Momoi sudah memeluk lengan kanannya sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa. "Aomine-kun akan bersedia menemani Ki-chan! Ayolah, Tetsu-kun~" Momoi masih terus merayu Kuroko. Di satu sisi, ia memang ingin makan siang berdua dengan gebetannya itu. Dan di sisi lain adalah untuk memberikan kesempatan berdua bagi Aomine dan Kise.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu..." Kuroko menyerah. Ia hendak keluar dari kamar itu bersama Momoi. "Aomine-kun, tolong jaga Kise-kun baik-baik," pesannya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu.

Kini, hanya ada Aomine dan Kise diruangan itu.

Suasana canggung sangat kentara di antara mereka. Aomine tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, jadi ia langsung ke intinya.

"Kise... kau pernah merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Tentu saja Kise terkejut saat Aomine menanyakan hal itu secara tiba-tiba. "E-eh...? cinta pada... pandangan pertama 'ssu?"

Aomine mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Jawab saja," perintahnya.

Kise tampak gugup. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Err... itu... t-tentu saja aku punya 'ssu!" ucapnya seraya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aomine terdiam.

"Aku... jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda..." Kise langsung menoleh dengan tatapan syok ke arah Aomine (penyebabnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena kata pemuda yang diucapkan Aomine). Aomine kembali melanjutkan ucapan (atau mungkin curahan hatinya) tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Kise.

"...dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku menetapkan hatiku kepadanya. Tanpa peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia akan pergi dari dunia ini..." ucap Aomine menyelesaikan ceritanya. Jantung Kise berdetak dengan cepat.

_Kok... tiba-tiba... aku..._ ia menoleh ke arah Aomine dengan gugup. Aomine menatap Kise dengan intens. "Jadi, orang yang kucintai pada pandangan pertama itu...

...adalah kau, Kise."

..

..

..

"Jadi Aomine-kun menyukai Kise-kun?"

Kuroko dan Momoi sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit itu. Momoi mengangguk. "Aomine-kun bilang, ia sudah menyukai Ki-chan ketika pertama bertemu dengannya," ucap Momoi dengan ceria. Ia menyeruput Lemon Tea pesanannya.

Tiba-tiba, raut wajah Kuroko berubah menjadi sendu.

"Eh? Ada apa Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi dengan khawatir. Kuroko menunduk dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan keras sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Ia menahan tangisnya. "Sumimasen... Aomine-kun... Momoi-san..." ucapnya parau.

_Woman's Intuition_. Tiba-tiba saja Momoi mendapatkan firasat buruk. Tanpa sadar, ia memukulkan tangannya ke meja di depannya dengan sedikit keras. "...Tetsu-kun... Ki-chan..."

Dan Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

..

..

..

Aomine tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Di hadapannya, Kise menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sekali lihat, Aomine tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang menangis. Dan anehnya, ia menyadari tangisan pemuda itu. Itu bukan tangis kebahagiaan.

Itu tangis kesedihan.

"...Kise..." ia mendekat dan hendak memeluk pemuda blonde itu, namun niatnya ditepis secara kasar oleh tangan Kise.

"...Aominecchi bodoh..." gumam Kise. Aomine hanya terdiam melihat Kise. Selama beberapa menit, Kise terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama, diselingi oleh ungkapan hatinya.

"...Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai Aominecchi... bodohnya... Aominecchi bodoh karena bisa jatuh cinta padaku. Aominecchi tak takut ditinggal olehku 'ssu? Bodoh..."

"...Kise..." kali ini Aomine berhasil memeluk pemuda itu, meski adanya perlawanan dari sang korban. Aomine mengelus pelan surai blonde milik Kise. "Sudah kubilang, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi... tapi mau bagaimana lagi..." Aomine semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"..._Aishiteru_, Kise..." ungkap Aomine seraya mengecup pelan dahi Kise.

Kise pun luluh. "..." ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, namun tak menyuarakannya sehingga Aomine tak tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh Kise.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, Aomine melepas pelukannya. Ia menyejajarkan tinggi badannya, supaya ia dapat menatap iris amber Kise. "Baiklah, Kise. Aku akan menyatakan kesimpulan dari ucapanku tadi." Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Setelah itu, ia menatap Kise dengan serius.

"_Aishiteru_, Kise Ryouta. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Kise tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Aomine. Tetapi ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu dari Aomine sendiri, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi pacar Aominecchi..."

..

..

..

"_Koishiteru, Aominecchi..."_

..

..

..

Momoi menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kuroko menceritakan kehidupan Kise selama berjuang melawan penyakitnya, dan gadis itu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui batas umur Kise yang tak lama lagi akan berakhir.

"...T-tapi, tapi, Aomine-kun dan Ki-chan..." ia menyayangkan kisah cinta antara sahabat semasa kecilnya dengan pemuda blonde itu. Bagaimanapun, sosok Kise berhasil menarik perhatian Aomine untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tangan Kuroko terjulur, mengelus pelan kepala Momoi. "Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama, Momoi-san. Kise-kun bilang, ia sudah menyukai Aomine-kun semenjak Aomine-kun sering berkunjung ke sini. Ah, bukan suka. Lebih dari itu..."

"_Akhirnya Kise-kun sadar."_

_Kise menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan heran. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu, Kurokocchi?"_

_Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah ranjang Kise, tersenyum. "Aku senang, ternyata perasaan Aomine-kun terbalaskan. Selama ini ia menyukaimu."_

_Kedua mata Kise terbelalak. "Benarkah 'ssu?" Kuroko mengangguk. "Kelihatan jelas kalau Aomine-kun itu menyukai Kise-kun."_

_Kise tersenyum. "...yokatta 'ssu..." namun, perlahan senyuman itu menjadi air mata. "Tapi... aku akan..." ia menyeka air matanya yang tak berhenti keluar. Disampingnya, Kuroko terdiam. Meski Kise tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia sangat tahu apa yang hendak diucapkan oleh Kise._

..

..

..

To be Continued

..

..

..

Chapter 4~

Entah ini bisa di bilang klimaks atau bukan, tapi saya ngerasa gagal bikin adegan angst nya. Kurang. Dan akhirnya cenderung alay ala sinetron TV... *pundung*

Nah, mind to review?

-Kuroyuki-


	5. Chapter 5: My Sunflower

_Aku tidak tahu kapan hal itu terjadi, aku lupa_

_Yang aku tahu, kau tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, menerangi hariku layaknya Sang Surya_

..

Di depan kamar apartemen Aomine, Kuroko menumpahkan tangisnya. Begitu pula dengan Momoi yang langsung menangis kencang begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

..

_...Tetapi, sepertinya semua sudah terlambat..._

..

"...Aomine-kun..." lirih Kuroko. "...Kise-kun..."

Momoi menangis seraya memeluk Aomine. Ia terus menyerukan nama itu. Dan yang dipeluk hanya mengelus kepala sahabatnya itu dengan sebelah tangan, tak berniat memeluknya balik.

..

_Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa mengucapkan,_

"_Maukah kau menjadi matahariku?"_

_Kepada jasadmu yang telah terbaring dengan tenang_

..

..

..

**Sunflower**

_-Untukmu, yang setia menemaninya sampai akhir-_

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fiction is MINE

Pair: AoKi, AoMomo (friendship)

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

WARNING: OOC, Boys-Love, typos, mungkin membosankan/alur pasaran, AU (mungkin), summary aneh, jalan cerita mudah ditebak ("_ _)

KALAU GAK SUKA, JANGAN DIBACA ^^)b

..

..

..

Chapter 5: My Sunflower

..

..

..

Kediaman keluarga Kise penuh oleh beberapa sanak saudara, serta kerabatnya yang lain.

Bukan, bukan Kise Ryouta mendadak menjadi model internasional, bukan juga karena puncak karir kakaknya yang bekerja sebagai model juga.

Kita bisa melihat semua orang yang berkumpul di rumah itu, mengenakan setelan pakaian berwarna hitam dan membawa karangan bunga. Wajah mereka pun memancarkan kesedihan. Tangisan dari pihak keluarga pemilik rumah pun terdengar.

Hari ini, salah satu matahari telah kehilangan sinarnya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Kise Ryouta, yang telah berjuang melawan kanker darah selama setahun terakhir.

Aomine melangkah pelan memasuki rumah itu. Di belakangnya, Kuroko sedang menuntun Momoi yang masih belum reda tangisannya. Semua orang memandang ke arah Aomine dengan pandangan heran. Oh, Aomine berpakaian layaknya orang-orang yang sedang berduka cita: warna hitam. Yang terlihat aneh hanya satu.

Bunga Matahari yang ia bawa.

Jika semua orang yang melayat Kise Ryouta membawa Lily Putih atau Mawar Putih, Aomine membawa Bunga Matahari.

Ia memang telah kehilangan mataharinya.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke depan peti mati kekasihnya, ia menghampiri keluarga Kise. Ibu mereka menangis kencang, begitu pula dengan kedua kakaknya. Ketika melihat Aomine, Kuroko, dan Momoi yang berdiri di depan mereka, ibu dari Kise Ryouta melangkah ke arahnya.

"...Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Ryouta..." ia menumpahkan air matanya di depan Aomine. "Tapi... terima kasih sudah hadir dalam kehidupan anakku..."

Aomine tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia memandang kosong ke arah ibu dari Kise Ryouta. Ia pun hanya mengangguk sekali, kemudian membungkuk sedikit. "Saya senang bisa menjalin hubungan dengan anak anda..." lirihnya pelan, nyaris berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia melangkah ke depan peti dimana Kise Ryouta terbaring di dalamnya.

"...Dai-chan..." lirih Momoi. Ia ikut sedih menyaksikan sahabatnya yang kini seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Memang bukan Aomine yang meninggal, tetapi ia merasa jiwa Aomine ikut hilang, terbawa oleh Kise yang sedang berbaring dengan tenang.

Setelah berada di depan peti itu, ia membungkuk dan meletakkan tiga tangkai Bunga Matahari yang ia bawa di tempat berbeda.

Satu di depan peti, bersama dengan bunga lainnya,

Satu di genggaman kedua tangan Kise.

Dan satunya, ia sematkan di kepala Kise, di atas telinga kiri pemuda blonde itu.

Tak ada yang mencegah perbuatan Aomine. Semua malah tercengang melihatnya. Dan kini, mereka bisa merasakan adanya cinta yang sangat mendalam dari sosok Aomine kepada Kise Ryouta.

Semua larut dalam kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Aomine.

"...Kise...Ryouta..."

Aomine melirihkan nama itu. Nama kekasihnya, nama mataharinya... ia berharap semua ini adalah mimpi. Maka dalam hitungan detik, ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang terlelap di sebelah Kise Ryouta yang juga terbaring di ranjang pasiennya.

Sayangnya, semua itu adalah kenyataan setelah ia sadar berapa lama ia telah berdiri di depan peti itu, memandangi kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah dunia dengannya. Dunianya dan dunia fana.

Bahkan Aomine tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berpisah dengan pemuda itu yang kini tak memiliki jiwa.

"Hei, Kise," panggilnya pelan. Pemuda blonde itu tentu saja tak menjawabnya. Tanpa mempedulikan fakta itu, ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

"Aneh. Seharusnya kau menanggapi panggilanku dengan suara berisikmu, dan menambahkan suffiks '-cchi' di setiap nama orang yang kau panggil. Dan aku akan memarahimu karena sikapmu yang kelewat hiperaktif, lalu kau akan menunjukkan raut sebal dan merengut seperti anak kecil. Ya, seperti itulah kebiasaan kita sehari-hari ketika aku menemanimu di rumah sakit."

Aomine menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Bangunlah Kise Ryouta. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, memanggil namaku 'Aominecchi' seperti biasa, dan menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak penting kepadaku dan Satsuki, dan Tetsu juga..."

"...Sayangnya, kau pergi lebih dulu daripada aku." Ia tertawa pahit. "...Tapi tak apa. Kau selalu ku kenang sebagai matahariku. Kekasihku yang paling anggun sepanjang masa, seperti bunga matahari..."

Momoi tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Kuroko yang sejak tadi menyaksikan Aomine, menumpahkan air matanya lagi. Ia melihat ketulusan dalam cinta Aomine kepada Kise.

Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...Dan ini... entah, aku tidak tahu apa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir atau bukan..."

Dengan perlahan, ia menunduk dan mencium bibir kekasihnya. Membuat semua orang tercekat menyaksikannya, termasuk keluarga Kise.

"...Sampai jumpa lagi, bunga matahariku...aku janji akan mengunjungimu setiap hari, seperti biasa..." Aomine tersenyum kepada Kise, kemudian membelai pelan surai blonde itu. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar dari rumah itu dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh sebelah tangannya.

"...Dai-chan..." Momoi sempat melihat Aomine ketika ia berjalan melewatinya dengan tidak peduli. Momoi bersumpah dapat melihatnya.

Aomine Daiki, meninggalkan tempat itu dengan air mata yang tumpah dari kedua irisnya.

..

..

..

_Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku_

_Jiwamu, ragamu, cintamu_

_Terima kasih telah menyinari kehidupanku._

_Bagiku, kaulah matahari jiwaku_

_Meski telah redup, kau akan terus menyinariku_

_.._

_.._

_Karena kau adalah matahariku_

..

..

..

END

..

..

..

Akhirnya selesai...

Akhir yang alay, dan menurut saya terkesan maksa. Sumimasen... ("_ _) *bows*

Entah ini menggantung atau tidak, tapi saya telah menyelesaikannya dengan seluruh imajinasi saya untuk membuat endingnya. Jadi, tolong kritik dan sarannya untuk endingnya~

..

..

..

OMAKE

..

..

..

Aomine meletakkan bunga matahari yang ia bawa hari ini di atas makam yang nisannya bertuliskan Kise Ryouta. Setelah berdoa, ia mengelus pelan nisan itu.

"Kali ini, aku datang lagi, Kise..." ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah janji akan berkunjung kesini terus. Semoga kau tidak bosan sebagaimana aku dan Satsuki sering berkunjung ketika kau masih di rumah sakit." Ia mencium nisan itu, lalu berdiri dan menepuk pelan pakaiannya. "Sudah ya, Kise. Banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan. Nanti Satsuki mengamuk lagi jika aku menelantarkan tugas."

Setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa', ia melangkah ke arah Momoi yang sedang menunggunya, tak jauh dari tempat Aomine. "Kau selalu kesini setiap hari, Dai-chan." Entah sudah berapa kali Momoi mengatakan kalimat yang sama, Aomine tetap tak membalasnya. Tapi sudahlah, Momoi juga tahu apa alasannya.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan komplek pemakaman itu. "Dai-chan, sekali-kali bawalah bunga yang lain kalau ingin menengok Ki-chan," saran Momoi. Aomine menghela nafas. "Memangnya kenapa? Ya suka-suka aku ingin bawa bunga apa."

Momoi merengut. "Ki-chan pasti bosan kalau dia dibawakan bunga Matahari lagi olehmu."

Aomine tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Dia tak pernah mengeluh." _Karena dia sama seperti bunga matahari._

..

..

..

END


End file.
